


Chance Encounter

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Batuu, February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2020, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Hux observes Rey and Cal in Black Spire Outpost.
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624723
Kudos: 6
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> For February Ficlet Challenge prompt "Crossover with another fandom on the list/any fandom of your choice." Since mine are all Star Wars, I threw Hux and Cal onto Batuu where some of the others are primarily set.

Hux hates Black Spire. It's too far away from anything be of real importance, and yet the putrid Resistance has still set up a base here, and thus it must be kept tabs on. The filthy, primitive locals are the farthest thing from interesting, the food questionable, and the local wildlife...unsettling, to say the least.

At least there is _some_ action. Even if the base is impossible to find, the Resistance does creep out of hiding now and then. The Jedi particularly, Rey and Kestis, like to sneak around inspiring the locals. Playing with children, talking to travellers. Hux wonders if they even realize they're drawing so-called innocents into their war and whether they care.

Once, he's out to survey Black Spire for himself, covered in a disguise of ratty old robes, fiercely missing the clean, sharp lines of his uniform when he spots them. It enrages him that he's alone, that he stands no chance of capturing both of them by himself, but he watches, thinking he might be able to bring back _something_ that will help.

The girl kneels at the center of a group of children, demonstrating how she holds her staff, much to their delight as they mimic her. Kestis stands a few steps away, keeping lookout.

By chance, Hux catches his eye, and he watches the young Jedi come to full alert, hand resting on his lightsaber. He doesn't draw it, though. It his senses warn him of Hux, perhaps they also inform him he's not active danger to them at the moment.

Hux stares, momentarily captured by the young Jedi. His hazel eyes are wide and alert, the Batuu breeze shifting his red hair. He's a picture, standing there in the shadows surrounded by admirers but headless of them. What a dream he would be in First Order blacks.

As if he's sensed the thought, Kestis whirls and speaks a word to Rey, who instantly stands, casting her eyes about warily. Before she can see him, Hux melts back into the crowd, headed back for his base. First, he makes careful note of the nearby citizens. He'll send his stormtroopers to question them. They're innocent no longer, and they will pay for their association with the enemy.

He imagines the Jedi reacting to the pain they've brought on their friends and grins to himself.


End file.
